


Все на пляж!

by WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: мини G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Несколько часов отдыха на тропическом пляже.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: мини G - PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608529
Kudos: 48





	Все на пляж!

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к событиям ЭГ.

Стив знает, что конспиратор из него посредственный. Он хороший солдат, неплохой стратег, отличный любовник (по заверениям Баки, которому нет смысла врать), но вот шпион... 

А еще Стив знает, что восемь часов – это очень-очень долго, пусть даже и для благого дела. Судя по быстрому взгляду, который кидает на него Баки, о мыслях Стива он непостижимым образом догадывается и практически тут же прикидывается глубоко спящим.

Стив пару мгновений сверлит его взглядом, вздыхает, честно выжидает двенадцать минут, а затем произносит, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

– Я, конечно, не любитель длинных перелетов. 

Он старается быстро размять плечи и вытянуть ноги. Это не проблема, если речь идет о первых пятнадцати минутах, но он прекрасно может представить себе, каким узким покажется кресло уже в конце третьего часа. 

Его движения не ускользают ни от соседки слева, ни от Баки, который открывает глаза и смотрит на Стива с некоторой опаской. 

– Тут довольно мало места для ног.

– Каких-то восемьдесят лет назад у тебя таких проблем бы не возникло, – шепчет Баки. Не может удержаться.

Стив решает его реплику проигнорировать. 

– Ты же не будешь делать вид, что спишь? Я сойду с ума от скуки, можешь мне поверить. 

– Стив, ты должен следить за обстановкой. 

– Я могу совмещать. 

Баки вздыхает. Восемь часов скучающего Стива – то еще испытание для кого угодно. Он об этом знает не понаслышке. 

– А уже поздно делать вид, что я с тобой не знаком? 

– Можно подумать, это хоть раз сработало, – фыркает Стив. 

– Что правда, то правда. Так... – Баки задумчиво оглядывается, рассматривая других пассажиров. Взгляд его останавливается на двух парнях в соседнем ряду. – Мы можем продегустировать все напитки, которые тут предлагают.

Стив чувствует на себе взгляд соседки слева. По всему видно, что она считает эту идею крайне неудачной.

– Продегустировать можем, а толку?

– Ну… есть же еще вкус. Слушай. – Баки разворачивается к нему и смотрит в глаза. – Может быть, попробуешь поспать? Я тут за всем послежу, если замечу что-то подозрительное, сразу дам знать. Не думаю, что что-то может начаться прямо во время перелета, но лучше перестраховаться.

– Не хочется. – Стив пару мгновений смотрит на дисплей телефона. – И вай-фай тут отвратительный.

– Ты из двадцатого века. – Баки снова понижает голос. – Ты не можешь жаловаться на то, что в самолете плохой вай-фай. Это запрещено законами природы.

– Законы природы запрещают людям из двадцатого века жаловаться на плохой вай-фай?

– В самолете.

– Восемь часов, Джим. – Стив плохой конспиратор, но он может соблюдать базовые правила. – Это очень долго.

– Я сам в ужасе. Восемь часов с тобой в закрытом помещении… – Баки качает головой, затем щелкает пальцами. – Придумал!

Он тянется к монитору, закрепленному на спинке сиденья перед Стивом, и несколько мгновений что-то переключает в меню, пока не появляется яркая картинка.

– Злые птицы? – скептически спрашивает Стив. – Ты хочешь развлечь меня игрой?

– А ты попробуй. – По тону Баки сразу становится понятно: уж он-то знает, о чем говорит. – Это тебе не… – Он взмахивает рукой, как будто кидает фрисби. – Тут все сложно.

Стив смотрит на него пару мгновений. При первом же удобном случае он обязательно вручит Баки щит и попросит продемонстрировать, насколько просчитывать траекторию его полета легко по сравнению с играми.

Он поудобнее устраивается в кресле. Они соприкасаются с Баки руками, совсем чуть-чуть. Может быть, минут на двадцать эта игра действительно займет его.

* * *

На самом деле он искренне втягивается на первых десяти минутах. Еще через десять к нему присоединяется Баки, который просто молча наблюдает за процессом.

Через полчаса они ожесточенно спорят по поводу возможных траекторий. Через час – чувствуют себя криворуким суперсолдатом и совершенно косым снайпером.

– Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? – спрашивает у Баки проходящая мимо бортпроводница.

– Убейте свиней, пожалуйста! – Баки нервно улыбается. – А вообще… у вас же тут можно попросить виски? – Пару мгновений он смотрит на Стива. – Лучше две порции.

– Три! – сообщает соседка Стива, которая, возможно, уже начала о чем-то догадываться.

Бортпроводница понимающе кивает.

* * *

– Я даже и не думал, что все так быстро закончится. И к тому же практически без нашего участия. Получается, не было никакого смысла сюда лететь, раз местные власти сами со всем разобрались. – Стив вопросительно смотрит на Баки. – Может быть, это такой намек от мироздания, что можно отдохнуть?

По ответному взгляду Баки видно, что он ищет компромисс: пытается понять, как вежливо сказать Стиву, что восемь часов в самолете в его компании совершенно не вписываются в его понятия об отдыхе, но Стива он все еще любит. 

– Так как? Возьмем такси до какого-нибудь, я не знаю... пляжа? 

Баки сначала улыбается, затем качает головой. 

– У нас нет местных денег. И я не знаю, можно ли тут с этим что-то сделать. 

– У нас есть телефоны. 

– Это остров, Стив. Не уверен, что здесь реально что-то оплатить с помощью телефона. 

– Если есть такси, то есть и платежная система. А еще можно поменять телефон на какую-нибудь услугу. Например, нас подвезут. В конце концов, можно дойти пешком. 

– Да, но мы одеты…

– Позаимствуем подходящую одежду. А вечером нас заберет джет, и тебе не придется лететь со мной назад еще восемь часов.

– Ты какой-то уж слишком предусмотрительный, Стив. 

– Я просто быстро ориентируюсь в ситуации. 

– Если у меня с руки слетит голограмма... 

– Ты идешь со мной искать пляж или нет? 

– Иду. Но я должен сказать, что я нас с тобой не первый день знаю. Мы гарантированно заблудимся. Или ты наступишь на морского ежа.

* * *

На Баки такая яркая рубашка, что от нее слегка рябит в глазах. В руках – огромный кокос, который он в эту самую минуту собирается продегустировать через тонкую трубочку.

– Хорошо, что они тут не брезгуют никакой валютой. А то, честно говоря, не хотелось ничего заимствовать у островитян. 

– И хорошо, – Стив смотрит на Баки очень выразительно, – что у тебя есть такой предусмотрительный я, который всегда все берет с собой, включая деньги. А то всякие ножи – это, конечно, замечательно, но что делать, если оказываешься на пляже, а с собой у тебя только ножи? 

– У меня тоже есть наличные. – Баки наконец пробует свой кокос и тут же кривится. – Это какая-то подстава. У него вообще не кокосовый вкус! Не как у всяких штук с кокосовым вкусом. 

– Я тебя предупреждал. 

Островитянка за прилавком, у которого они стоят, широко улыбается и качает головой. 

– Туда нужно что-то добавить, – произносит она с акцентом, к которому Стив однажды, возможно, сможет привыкнуть. – Попробуйте ром. У кокоса особые свойства, оглянуться не успеете, как вам станет очень весело. 

Стив с Баки переглядываются. 

– Пошли, пока я не разбил этот кокос об чью-нибудь голову.

* * *

Стив все равно покупает им ром. Потому что они на острове и тут так принято. И потому что на него вдруг находит совершенно необъяснимое желание покупать все подряд. Он не может припомнить такого за собой.

Баки смотрит в воду, и в его взгляде читается искреннее недоумение.

– Эта рыба просто плавает вокруг моей ноги. И, похоже, уплывать не собирается.

– Ты ее боишься? – усмехается Стив.

– Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что она совершенно не боится меня, и это раздражает.

Стив качает головой.

Вода очень теплая. И Баки рядом. И есть еще несколько часов на всю эту идиллию, и он понятия не имеет, чего ему еще хотеть. Вот только Баки, похоже, моментом не проникся.

– Слышал про кубомедуз? Их яд может быть смертелен. Убивает мгновенно. Но они вроде водятся ближе к Австралии.

Стив смотрит на Баки вопросительно. Ему очень хочется, чтобы тот разделил с ним впечатления от красоты пляжа, но, видимо, самого Баки слишком распирает от желания поделиться знаниями про кубомедуз.

– Самое опасное, что их очень трудно заметить в воде. Вот австралийцы и не поняли сразу, что именно их убивает. Забавно, что они даже не стали запрещать купание в местах, где просто умираешь непонятно от чего. Они какие-то отбитые.

– Ну да. – Стив улыбается и тут же пытается изобразить австралийца: – Нетипично для этих вод. Надо проверить, что там такое.

– А еще есть рыба-камень. Ужас в том, что она не только ядовитая, так ее еще и от камня не отличишь.

– Баки.

– Что?

– Ты мешаешь мне наслаждаться временем наедине с тобой.

– Да такого не может быть! – Баки возмущается практически искренне. – Ладно, я больше не буду. Хотел только еще подробнее рассказать про ежей.

– Я в тебя кину ежа, честное слово.

* * *

– Что самое лучшее, Стив? Вот вообще. Лучшее в жизни.

– Когда просыпаешься, а ты рядом.

Они лежат на своем заслуженном пляже. Прямо на песке. И волосы Баки щекочут Стиву ключицу, но он стоически терпит, потому что для него это одно из самых важных ощущений на свете.

– Это очень грустно звучит, если задуматься. Слишком много подтекста.

– Но это правда. Откуда ты знаешь столько всего про ядовитых морских гадов?

– Смотрел передачи. Когда еще не мог нормально спать. Не получалось. С тобой стало получаться.

Стив кивает. Чуть крепче прижимает к себе Баки. Время на пляже замирает специально для них. И все равно кажется, что его никогда не будет достаточно.

* * *

– Вы, вместо того чтобы делом заниматься, пошли валяться на пляже? – Голос Тони в коммуникаторе звучит возмущенно. Даже чуть-чуть обиженно. Вот вечно у них так.

– Местные прекрасно разобрались без нас. Когда нам ждать джет? Он должен быть тут через час.

– Какой джет, Кэп? Я тоже хочу на пляж! Почему вы меня не позвали?

– К себе? – уточняет Стив с легким ужасом, пока Баки смеется, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

– Да! На пляже даже ваша компания была бы сносной. Там же нет всего… остального. Так, знаете что? Я собираю желающих, и мы тоже летим на пляж. Если тебе очень срочно нужно в Штаты, у вас есть билеты на регулярный рейс.

– Я не переживу регулярный рейс со Стивом во второй раз, – тут же сообщает Баки.

– Тони, ты ведь можешь проводить время на тропических островах когда угодно.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет. Я хочу на пляж, где нет вот этого вот всего. Назад вместе полетим.

Тони отключается, и Стив с Баки снова переглядываются.

– Еще денек на пляже нам не повредит.

– Пойдем захватим какое-нибудь бунгало.

– И хорошо проведем в нем время до прилета остальных?

– Именно.


End file.
